hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master of the Storm
Event Goals * Earn 250 items in the Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) to get the Dragon Spirit Pot ** 500 units of energy and strength, 4 Wooden Hands of Midas, 2 Iron Hearts, 100 random weapons, 15 random tools. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Divine Arrow Talisman. It adds 200 energy units to a players max energy for 10 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore Pagoda of Legends in the Illusions anomaly x3 Daily Goals * Click on the Sacred Carp Totem to get special rewards! * Collect 5 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Boat of Happiness * Play Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) * Collect Eastern Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Pagoda of Legends to get them) * Collect Fortune Keys in Pagoda of Legends (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Ring of Harmony (needed to enter Pagoda of Legends during the event) Sacred Carp Rank 1: Red Koi * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmony/Fairytale Frost Globes, 3 Eastern Stars Rank 2: Fish of Fortune * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmon /Fairytale Frost Globes, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Carp of Prosperity * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmony/Fairytale Frost Globes, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Symbol of Wealth * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmony/Fairytale Frost Globes, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Blessed Eight * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmony/Fairytale Frost Globes, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Divine Tai Fish ''' * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmony/Fairytale Frost Globes, 1 Event Assembler Legendary Chests * '''Archer's Chest: ** 20 Eastern Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Red Candle, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Fortune Keys) * Storm Chest: ** 40 Eastern Stars, 25 Lucky Coin, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Jade Dragon, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Fortune Keys) * Emperor's Chest: ** 60 Eastern Stars, 40 Lucky Coin, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Red Candle, 1 Jeweled Quiver, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Fortune Keys) * Chest of Feats: ** 80 Eastern Stars, 50 Lucky Coin, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Red Candle, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Fortune Keys) * Dragon Chest: ** 100 Eastern Stars, 100 Lucky Coin, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Red Candle, 1 Lion Mask, 1 Jeweled Quiver, 1 Jade Dragon, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Fortune Keys) * Chest of Legends: ** 300 Lucky Coin, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Candy Butterfly, 2 Niam Gao Cake, 2 Gao Charm, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Fortune Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Mystery of the Pagoda * Related Location: ** Pagoda of Legends * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2019 Events